oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria, Princess Royal
Maria Charlotte (1st Mekape 3393) was the Empress and then Dowager-Empress of The Casorian Empire, she was the consort of Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII for nearly fifty years and has born him several issue. She is known for her philanthropy and love of literature using her political influence to found several universities. Following her husband's death she broke tradition by interfering with the succession, inadvertantly leading to the Casorian Succession Crisis. This in turn led to her humilation and loss of sympathy with the Casorian people. She is exiled and stripped of all imperial titles following her youngest son, Prince Stuart's ascension to the throne. Early Life Maria Diana Antonia Charlotte Velentz was born on the first of Mekape, 3393 in Belslough, capital of The Middle Kingdom to King Philip IV and Queen Charlotte. During childbirth the Queen passed away and left the young girl to the care of tutors and nannies. This created a deep yearning in Maria to share her love with another, since a young age she dreamt that one day she could be a mother yet carried the fear that she could suffer the same fate as her mother. Growing up as the younger sister to the heir to the throne Crown-Prince Petre, she had more time than he to enjoy the privileges of her life. She took up many hobbies such as horse riding, crochet, painting and playing the piano. At the age of two she was betrothed to the heir of the Casorian throne, Prince Henry in the Treaty of Perpetual Peace. Marriage and the Southern Civil War Although five years postponed the young Princess Maria was finally married to the now Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII of the Casorian Empire on 32nd Werila, 3413. Unlike what was forseen in the treaty, Maria spent no time as the crown-princess and was thrown immediately into the fray of being Empress-Consort. Taking the Regnal name Maria-Charlotte to attempt to show her dedication to the Casilian Dynasty, the new Empress fufilled her duties well. Within three years she delivered her first child, an heir to the Imperial throne, Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph. This period of blissful happiness would however shatter for the imperial family when the events of the Southern Civil War would shake the Empress' family to the core and spark a continental conflict. Death of the Emperor and Succession Crisis Titles and Issue Titles 1st Mekape 3393 - 1st Mekape 3408: Her Royal Highness, Princess Maria Diana Antonia Charlotte. 1st Mekape 3408 - Present: Her Royal Highness, Maria Diana Antonia Charlotte, The Princess Royal. 32nd Werila 3413 - 23rd Ruay 3431: Her Imperial Majesty, Maria Charlotte, Empress-Consort of the Casorian Empire and its territories across the seas. 28th Boroa 3426 - 12th Grenay 3430: Her Imperial Majesty, by Consent of the Emperor, The Empress-Regent. 23rd Ruay 3431 - 21st Sawu 3455: Her Imperial Majesty, Maria Charlotte, Empress-Consort of the Casorian Empire, Osylpha, the Southern Territories and the conquests across the sea. 21st Sawu 3455 - 34th Sawu 3455: Her Imperial Majesty, the Dowager-Empress. 34th Sawu 3455 - 19th Boroa 3456: Her Imperial Majesty, by Right of Blood, The Empress-Regent of the Octaviun Casorian Empire. 19th Boroa 3456 - 13th Poroll 3458: Her Royal Highness, Maria Diana Antonia Charlotte, The Princess Royal. Category:Middlite Category:Velentz Royal Family Category:Consort Category:Royal Category:Main Character